What's In A Name
by FearWhiteRabbit
Summary: Rowan Hart finds herself in love with a certain blond haired Malfoy, but hates him at the same time. Scorpius is learning, the hard way, that names and status really means nothing.


**A/N: This obviously takes place after the epilouge of Nineteen Years Later in the Deathly Hallows book. You'll find that the Malfoys have changed for the better. I rather hope that you enjoy the story. Reviews would be awesome. This is my first time uploading a story onto here.**

**I'm not really sure where this is going, exactly. And I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. Hopefully I'll have quite a bit of muse for it all. :) Thaks for reading!**

**If you have any questions, or something seems unclear, please don't hesitate to contact me, and I will help you out in any way that I can.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the original HP characthers, nor any of the Harry Potter books (These belong to the AWESOME J.K. Rowling), however, I do own all of the Hart Family, Ravyn Finnegan, Matilda Longbottom, Jerald Davies, Bonnie Youngblood, Amelia Brown, David Brookes, any made up professors, as well as original characters that have nothing to do with the Harry Potter plotline. The idea for this story belongs to me as well.**

**

* * *

**

**What's In A Name**

If there was one thing that Rowan Hart had noticed about Scorpius Malfoy, it was how attractive he was in his Slytherin uniform. If there was another thing that she noticed, he acted nothing like the rumors suggested his father had. Truthfully, there had been a time when the young Malfoy boy had been her best friend. That was a time long before Hogwarts, blood, and houses got into the way. Fourth year. That's what it was now, wasn't it? The young Ravenclaw sighed softly beneath her breath, brushing her blond hair from her face. Her parents insisted that she didn't cut it, which was rather annoying. The hair was long, and thick. It fell just below her waist, and was still growing. Most times, it was kept in a tight braid down her back, or in two braids that hung on either side of her face.

Fourteen was a rather insecure age for her. She was still "filling out" as her older brother had put it, oh-so-rudely. A frown pulled across her face as she jerked her icy gaze away from the blond boy who was standing at the entrance to the great hall. He was laughing with his friends, a tiny brunette girl hanging off his arm. Her mouth smoothed into a thin line as she thought about why they'd stopped being friends. It was something he'd said in their second year that hurt her, cut her deep. He'd been forced to say it in a way- well, really, you always have a choice- but he'd still said it. Those words still echoed around in her mind, and no matter how hard she tried to fill it up with intelligent thoughts, they were still there.

_Blood-traitor._

_Whore._

_Peasant._

_Stupid._

And the worst yet, _we can no longer be best friends, because of who your parents are._

If anything was stupid, that was. Draco Malfoy was a close friend of Rodger Hart. They worked together in the Ministry, and her mother was good friends with Astoria. They traded recipes and discussed silly Muggle game shows and soap operas. So how could they not be friends?

Anyway, she definitely wasn't stupid. She was in the smartest house at Hogwarts. She'd proven that much at least. Always got top marks, always the first to understand something, and always the top of her year. Always. So why was she still feeling icky on the inside? She huffed and then jumped as a hand descended on her shoulder, shaking her roughly from her thoughts. She blinked up at her twin sister, who was in a Hufflepuff uniform. She wore a smirk on her face, the freckles over her nose and cheekbones giving her a childish appearance. Her strawberry blond hair, about as long as Rowan's, was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Dearest sister, you look as if you've swallowed a frog."

Rowan blinked rapidly and scowled at the other girl, her eyebrows slanting together in annoyance. "Really, Willow, I wish you wouldn't shake me." She scowled more when her sister let out a little tittering laugh.

"You're in such a foul mood this morning. What's the deal?" Her blue gaze followed after Rowan's, landing on the blond, slender boy who'd slowly made his way to his table and taken a seat. Willow's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh please. You're not still mooning over that Malfoy loser, are you? Honestly, Row. When are you going to learn that you deserve so much better than _that_?"

Rowan rolled her eyes in response and pursed her lips. "Has Ivy written to mother?" She inquired instead, avoiding the question easily.

Willow flicked her bangs from her face and shrugged. "I should hope so. Ash told her that she needed to, but you know how well any of us listen to him." A wide smile stretched across her face, mirrored perfectly on Rowan's.

The Hart girls enjoyed giving their elder brother a rough time. He was the only boy, so it was quite easy to tease him most times.

There were five Hart children in total. Ash, the eldest, and like said before, the only boy; he's sixteen, and therefore, in his sixth year. The twins, Rowan and Willow, come next; fourteen years old and in fourth year. Ivy is the last Hart child currently in Hogwarts; eleven years old and a first year. There's one more Hart child, Wisteria, who is only nine years old, and with a few more years until she reaches Hogwarts.

Ash, the bravest, is in Gryffindor. He's a rather stubborn boy who prides himself in his bravery and Quidditch skills. He can be rather pompous and likes to brag, but he's rather sweet at heart. Rowan is the smartest in their family, and is in Ravenclaw. She's a book worm who enjoys to study, and is a good tutor in most classes. She usually can be found in the library and makes top marks on most of her things, though she has to work at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Willow is a little bit of everything, so she was placed in Hufflepuff. She's sweet, good at finding things, will be loyal and true to the end, and is a terrible liar. She's a rather sensitive girl, though she can be rather flamboyant when she wants to (as well as rather rude). Ivy is in Slytherin. She's a bit conniving and rather rude (like her sister), as well as devious. She believes in doing things her way, all the time; no other way is good enough. Despite the fact that they're only half-bloods, she's proud of her family and will hex anyone who tries and to say differently. Wisteria is quiet and soft-spoken. She enjoys Quidditch and reading as well as drawing. Everyone is beginning to think she'll be sorted into Hufflepuff like her elder sister.

Rowan's head snapped around when she heard some rather loud laughter. Her eyes locked onto the Slytherin table almost immediately, noting that they were the ones roaring like dragons and clutching at their sides. Her eyebrows slowly drew together as she tried to figure out the cause of all the laughter. Craning her neck slightly, she stood up next to her twin and frowned when she saw a second year boy was currently turning a bright, cherry red.

"Those Slytherins sure are ruthless." Willow murmured. Rowan nodded her agreement.

"It's best to just ignore it. Not our place, you know." Rowan was still gazing in that general direction when Scorpius caught her eye.

The boy actually had the gall to smile at her. He started to lift his hand to wave at her, but at the glare on her face, he stopped and dropped his hand. The smile disappeared and Rowan flopped down onto the bench with a rather frustrated look on her face. Willow said something along the lines of "see you later", but she didn't quite catch it. She just waved her sister off. Rowan found she couldn't even finish her breakfast, so with a saddened sigh, she told her friends that she would see them in the common room.

Carefully, the teenager slung her bag on her shoulder, making sure her wand was tucked carefully into an extended pocket in her robes. She smoothed her lips into a thin line, absently playing with some strands of her hair. _Should probably braid this mess before I go to class…_

She wasn't paying any attention, so when she suddenly bounced into someone, she flushed a bright red and stammered an apology. When Rowan raised her eyes to the boy standing in front of her, a scowl formed on her face.

"Malfoy." She stated grudgingly, not sounding happy.

"Rowan! Merlin's beard, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." His voice was soft.

Rowan just merely shrugged, her fingers wrapped tightly around the strap of her bag. "No big deal." She muttered and started to walk past him.

She stopped when she felt thin fingers wrap around her wrist gently. Slowly, she turned her eyes onto him, knowing that he'd be able to tell she was less than pleased by the look on her face.

"What is it that you want, exactly, Scorpius?" She asked in a measured voice.

A frown made its way onto his face, and she noted that he was still handsome when he looked upset. Something she shouldn't have observed, she decided.

"Look, Row…"

"Its Rowan. Not Row. Only my _friends _call me Row." She put an emphasis on friends and watched as he flinched.

"Rowan, then. I'm sorry. I've tried to explain to you that it wasn't-"

"Excuses, Scorpius, are not your forte. Really, you should give up now. Honestly, I don't care, because of the simple fact that you said and did those things." She stared at him unblinkingly. "No amount of apologies can take back the awful words that you said to me." She pulled her arm from his hand, ignoring the twinge of guilt that she felt in her stomach at his defeated look. _You mustn't care. He doesn't. Not really._

* * *

He knew that he'd screwed up. Royally. Scorpius watched as she walked away, her blond hair trailing after her. He could still smell her perfume, the same she'd always used- Jasmine. He sighed and took in a deep breath, then forced himself to realize that she would not be turning back to look at him. The young man dragged his fingers through his hair, the signature Malfoy platinum blond, then turned on his heel, heading for the Great Hall.

The last time he'd even talked to Rowan before this was…well, he couldn't really recall. Perhaps it was in one of their classes when they'd had a debate or something. It wasn't often that she even gave him the time of day, although Ash would sometimes tolerate him long enough to question him on how she was doing. He'd looked rather annoyed and Scorpius really couldn't blame him.

Despite being a devious little git who'd rat out anyone, Ivy just gave him an icy stare anytime he tried to approach her about her older sister. Even though they were both Slytherins, it was obvious that the younger Hart girl despised him. With a deep sigh, he walked towards the Slytherin table, settling down next to Bonnie. She cuddled up to his side, wrapping her arms around his bicep. She had a little simpering smile on her face, and although she was pretty, it made his stomach turn uncomfortably.

"Where'd you go in such a hurry, Scorpius? You shot up from your seat like a snake had bit ya or something."

The Malfoy heir shrugged his shoulders in response, just giving her a tight smile. "Just went for a walk, Bonnie. That alright?"

She raised her eyebrows in response and then loosened her grip on his arm. She sipped at her pumpkin juice for a moment and then got this look on her face. He knew what was coming. She was getting ready to go into one of her little tirades. _Spectacular._

"Really, Scorpius, you shouldn't put so much faith in that Hart girl. She hates your guts now, get it? She's not into you anymore. You did something she thinks is unforgivable, and I doubt she'll be giving into you anytime soon. You might as well just give up. Besides, she shouldn't mess with what is _mine._"

Scorpius frowned angrily as a storm raged in his eyes. "You don't know her like I do, so why don't you mind your own business? And I most **definitely **am _not_ yours."

The girl merely shrugged her shoulders. "Just telling it like it is, baby cakes." She said and then rose to her feet. "I'll see you around. Amelia?" A petite red-headed girl jumped to her feet and followed after Bonnie as the other girl swayed her hips, flicking her brown hair over her shoulder.

_Girls. _He scowled after them and turned his gaze on his best mates. "Do you understand them at all?"

"Who?" The boy who had spoken had a long face and a bad case of acne that no amount of spells or ointments could seem to fix. His name was Jerald Davies and he was one of Scorpius' closest friends.

"Girls. Them in particular. Well, Bonnie, really."

He shrugged his shoulders as another boy with ebony skin and curly hair raised his eyebrows.

"She's jealous, of course."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" His words dripped with sarcasm and the other boy laughed.

"Just saying. She's got it bad for you and it drives her insane that you don't return those feelings."

He did have a point. "I suppose you're right, David."

"Oh. You _suppose_, huh?" The boy smirked good-naturedly. "Right, because I don't know anything. I only have six sisters." He raised his eyebrows and Scorpius waved it away.

"Come now, you know that not all girls are the same, I mean, other than the fact that they're confusing."

A feminine voice spoke up this time. "Honestly, you'd think you _boys _were girls born with the wrong parts." The sharp quip came from a girl with frizzy blond hair and wide green eyes. "If you'd think with your brains, you'd realize that gossip like this would get around, you know. Especially seeing as you're sitting at a table full of Slytherins."

"Sylvia, I don't care who finds out." The reply came from Jerald who was practically drooling just looking at his classmate.

The girl rolled her eyes and glanced at Scorpius. "If you don't want people knowing your business, I'd save it for the common room."

"Jerald has a point though, I didn't say that I didn't want anyone to hear. I don't care."

"Suit yourself." The response was accompanied by a shrug and a whiff of vanilla scented perfume as she stalked away.

"See, they're completely beyond our understanding. Mental, really."

Indeed.

* * *

Rowan frowned as she sat in the back of her potions class. Her partner, and best friend Ravyn Finnegan, was currently sick and in the hospital wing with the flu. That left Rowan to work by herself. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she carefully took notes as her professor spoke, telling them exactly how to make this truth serum. She had her lip between her teeth, trying desperately to concentrate, but she found her eyes straying over to where **he **sat. The brunette, Bonnie Youngblood, was sitting next to him, pressed close to his side. Rowan scowled deeply, then forced her gaze back on Professor Flanagan.

"Alright, split into your groups!"

Rowan reluctantly raised her hand. Unless she was answering a question, she rather hated to draw her attention to herself.

"Yes, Miss Hart?"

"Professor, I don't have a partner. Ravyn is in the hospital wing."

He made a concentrated humming noise and then frowned thoughtfully. "Bonnie, you work with Miss Longbottom today. Rowan, with Mister Malfoy."

There was a protest on the tip of her tongue. Rowan was so close to arguing, but then she remember what her father had said to her before leaving for the train station.

"_We best not be getting any owls about you getting into it with your Professors, this year, Rowan."_

Despite how she hated the circumstances, she owed it to her dad. She'd promised she'd behave. With a reluctant sigh, she picked her things up and headed to his table. Bonnie bumped into her angrily on the way.

"Watch yourself, blood-traitor." She hissed beneath her breath.

Rowan glared. It took all her strength to not hex her right then and there. Instead, she placed her things beside Scorpius calmly, turning emotionless blue eyes on him. "Let's just get this over with, alright? No chit-chatty stuff." She was thankful when he nodded in agreement.

_Fate must hate me, _thought she.

_Fate __must__ love me, _thought he.


End file.
